Two well-known compositions of fructose and glucose are sold today in large commercial quantities: namely, high fructose corn syrup (HFCS) and honey.
HFCS, produced from corn starch in a multiple enzyme process, is a concentrated water solution of two monosaccharide sugars, fructose and glucose. Typically, HFCS contains, on a dry weight basis, 43% fructose and 52% glucose. The typical water content is 28.5% to 29.5%.
HFCS is stored typically at temperatures from 21° C. to 38° C., preferably from 32° C. to 38° C. to prevent crystallization of the glucose. Uncontrolled crystallization of glucose occurs upon storage over time, especially at lower temperatures, producing crystal deposits in the HFCS.
Honey, a natural sweetener produced by bees, is a highly concentrated water solution of two principal sugars, fructose and glucose, together with small amounts of at least 22 other more complex sugars, several natural enzymes, 11 minerals, 12 amino acids and 9 vitamins.
The high concentration of the sugars fructose (38%) and glucose (31%) influences many of the characteristic properties of honey: high viscosity, “stickiness”, high density, hygroscopicity, granulation tendencies, antibacterial activity and immunity from some types of spoilage.
Another influential ingredient of honey is water. The amount of water influences spoilage, granulation and body.
The natural water content of honey in the comb is that remaining after ripening of the honey by the bees. Other factors affecting the amount of water are weather conditions and the amount of moisture in the nectar gathered by the bees.
The water content of natural honey may vary between 13% and 25%. However, under the United States Standards for Grades of Extracted Honey, honey must not contain more than 18.6% water to qualify for U.S. Grade A (U.S. Fancy) and U.S. Grade B (U.S. Choice) honey. Grade C honey may contain up to 20% water. These values represent upper limits of water, and do not represent the preferred water content. If honey has more than 17.1% water and contains a sufficient number of natural yeast spores, the honey will ferment. The most important cause of fermentation in honey is an increase of the water content. It is known that honey with less than 17.1% by weight of water will not ferment in a year, irrespective of the yeast spore count. White, et al., Honey Compositions and Properties, BEEKEEPING IN THE UNITED STATES, AGRICULTURAL HANDBOOK NO. 335, (revised October 1980).
Undesirable uncontrolled granulation of honey, which occurs over time, that results from crystallization of glucose to glucose hydrate, is a natural process for most honey. Uncontrolled granulation is undesirable, among other things, because granulation imparts an undesirable cloudy appearance, and changes the color of the original honey. Uncontrolled granulation is avoided by many honey processors by heating to elevated temperatures in the range from 60°-63° C. for 30 minutes, or flash pasteurization at 77° C. for a few seconds. The heating is believed to dissolve seed crystals of sugars which promote crystallization. However, by heating to those elevated temperatures, at least some of the natural constituents of honey start to be destroyed, such as the enzymes and vitamins.
Natural honey does not mix well with powdered products. For example, if powdered milk is mixed with natural honey, often stratification will occur, or a layer of milk and water formed upon standing.
The liquid viscous, sticky properties of natural honey are not conducive to being handled as a piece of candy. The liquid and sticky properties of honey have limited its uses and applications.